


Buttons

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun always liked watching Sehun, Sehun always wanted Baekhyun. Tonight they are alone in the dance studio.





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a SeBaek fic for some time now and knew I had to finally bite the bullet for two lovely ladies. Thank you both for putting up with my very devious mind!

Baekhyun watched Sehun and Jongin dance from the dance studio’s open door, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He had been standing there for five minutes and neither of the dancers had even noticed him. He would be slightly upset if watching them practice didn't make him so happy. Both finally came to a stop as the song ended, Jongin slapping Sehun on the back with a large smile.

"I'm calling it a night. You did well, Sehunnie." Jongin said, starting to move over to the mirrored wall where his bag was.

Sehun rolled his eyes, "You know I don't like being called that anymore."

Jongin turned, tossing a water bottle to him, "You may have grown up, but you will always be my little Sehunnie."

"Shut up, would you."

Baekhyun couldn't help it, he let out a small laugh, making both men finally turn in his direction.

"Baekhyun, how long have you been there?" Jongin asked, tossing his bottle of water in his bag and starting for the door.

Baekhyun smiled, looking from Jongin to Sehun, who was running his hands through his hair, trying to make it less of a sweaty mess. "Just a few minutes, didn't want to disturb the hard work."

"Sorry you came in at the end, we could've used some feedback earlier," Jongin said once he was in front of him.

"He can still give me feedback," Sehun said still in his same spot, "I mean, I was going to stay here a bit longer," he quickly added as both men looked at him.

Jongin nodded, "Yeah, okay, I can stay a bit longer."

Sehun finally moved a few steps from his spot, "No, I mean, Kyungsoo is probably waiting to start the movie you two had planned."

"Alright, well goodnight then." Jongin gave a quick smile before looking to Baekhyun and raising one eyebrow. "Don't make him work too hard."

Baekhyun smiled, looking back over to Sehun, who was trying very hard to look anywhere but Baekhyun. "Sure," Baekhyun said. Jongin shook his head and started off towards the dorm.

Once Jongin was out of sight, Baekhyun entered the studio. Sehun watched as he slid down the mirrored wall, taking a seat directly in front of him. He lifted the hem of his shirt and wiped the sweat from his lip, noticing Baekhyun's eyes on him. "Uh, thanks for staying for a bit. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I like watching you dance, so no worries there," Baekhyun said with a quick wink, making Sehun almost drop his water bottle.

Sehun cleared his throat "Here." he said, before tossing the water bottle to him, hoping to cover up his fumble.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to dance?"

"Sorry, yeah, uh, just hit play on my phone." He ran his hands through his hair, forgetting he had just tried to tame it minutes ago.

Baekhyun smiled as he picked up the phone and pressed play. "You seem nervous."

"What? No just too much energy, I suppose."

"Most people lose energy when they've been dancing for an hour or more." Baekhyun smiled. "You didn't start on your cue, I'll start the song over."

Sehun silently cursed himself. He needed to get himself under control, this was just Baekhyun not the pope or something. He heard the part of the song that indicated his part was about to start. Closing his eyes, he threw out his arm before titling his body back, falling into the well-practiced motions of the song. He opened his eyes, making contact with Baekhyun's. Baekhyun sucked his lower lip between his teeth, and Sehun fell out of step, nearly falling to the ground.

Baekhyun smiled. "You okay there?"

Nodding, Sehun got back into position and picked up where he had left off, "Yeah, just lost my balance for a moment."

"Too bad Yixing isn't here, he would have a thing or two to say about balance."

Sehun laughed before moving into the next position, "How many times did he say it during the premiere episode again?"

"Not sure, but even Jongdae and Minseok couldn't use it as a drinking game anymore half way through." Baekhyun started looking through Sehun's gym bag, pulling out a headband and placing it on his head. Fingers started pulling his hair loose from its bind just as he looked up to see Sehun no longer dancing but staring at him. "What?"

Sehun shook his head. "Nothing, um, could you start the song over?" he watched as Baekhyun smiled and pressed a button on his phone. Maybe the warmth of the studio was getting to him, or maybe it was the way Baekhyun was watching him as he danced, but before he could stop himself he was peeling his shirt off and tossing it over to where Baekhyun was sitting. He smiled to himself as he saw Baekhyun's jaw drop. He added a body roll that wasn't part of the choreo, making Baekhyun's eyes go wide.

Baekhyun tried to look away, he really did, but he couldn't. He watched as sweat ran down Sehun's chiseled chest, breathing hard from dancing. He began to hum along to the song, trying to distract himself from what his mind and body screamed at him. He heard Sehun whisper, 'Fuck it,' before he saw the giant make his way from the middle of the studio. Baekhyun let out a little cry as Sehun took hold of his shoulders and brought him to his feet. Before he could protest, Sehun had his mouth on his, both hands holding him in place by the neck. He moved his own hands up Sehun's sweaty arms, holding tight to him as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He felt one of Sehun's hands leave his neck, gliding down his side and winding around his waist, pulling him closer. Sehun moaned into his mouth, lifting him up into his arms, pushing his back to the mirrored wall. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling the friction it caused, he was already hard and he could feel Sehun was too. Sehun pulled away from Baekhyun's mouth, trailing kisses over his jaw and neck. Baekhyun titled his head back, giving Sehun better access, biting down on his lip as he felt the drag of his tongue over his pulse point.

"I want you, I've wanted you for so long," Sehun said, warm breath against Baekhyun's neck. "Tell me I can have you."

Baekhyun moved his hand down between their bodies, groping at Sehun through his track pants. "Fuck me."

Sehun whimpered before going back and capturing Baekhyun's lips, biting down on his lower lip, making Baekhyun moan. He lowered them both to the ground slowly, letting go of Baekhyun's waist, he reached up and pulled the headband over his eyes.

"What are yo-" Baekhyun began, but Sehun kissed him again, his tongue capturing his words.

Sehun started to unbutton Baekhyun's shirt, "Too many buttons."

"Fuck, rip it." Baekhyun panted, his own hands running up and down Sehun's chest and stomach, loving the way his fingers created goosebumps in their wake.

Sehun smiled, taking hold of the shirt and doing as he was told, ripping the few buttons free and sending them flying over the dance floor. He leaned down, kissing and licking at both nipples, making Baekhyun grind against him. He wasn't lying before, he had wanted this for so long, doing all he could to watch and never touch. He was finally touching, touching the places he always craved, it made him smile despite kissing his way around Baekhyun's skin. 

Baekhyun started pulling at the waist band of Sehun's pants, "More give me more, take these off."

Sehun complied, leaning back to let Baekhyun pull at his track pants, ridding them from his legs in mere moments. He watched as Baekhyun licked his lips and smiled, a look that made him twitch in anticipation. Baekhyun tilted his head up at Sehun, the headband over his eyes making it hard to know for sure. His hands going to his own jeans, pulling them apart and letting Sehun help him pull them down. It wasn't easy the way they were sitting, Baekhyun's thighs on either side of Sehun's hips, almost sitting on his thighs. Sehun gasped as Baekhyun's slender fingers closed around his thickness, starting a slow pump. Sehun leaned into his hand, bringing his lips to Baekhyun's collar bone and biting down, making Baekhyun shudder. Sehun put two of his fingers in Baekhyun's open mouth, watching as he closed his lips around them and ran his tongue along their length. He began to work his way down Baekhyun’s body, planting kisses and licking random spots as he went along.

"Beautiful," Sehun said, his breath ghosting over Baekhyun's hips before taking sensitive skin between his teeth and biting down. Baekhyun bucked his hips as Sehun took him in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He took his fingers away from Baekhyun's mouth and placed them at his entrance. Without warning, he pushed them both in at the same time. He heard the sharp intake of Baekhyun's breath as he started to move his fingers around, his mouth still taking Baekhyun in and out.

Baekhyun's head titled back, "I don't care, take me now...please."

Sehun looked up, the headband was still in place and Baekhyun had two of his fingers in his mouth, moaning around them. "I should prep you more, Baek."

He shook his head, fingers moving from his mouth, "No. Now Sehun, fuck me now."

Sehun pulled his fingers out, getting to his feet and placed his dick near Baekhyun's open mouth. "I don't have lube," he said and in moments Baekhyun pulled him into his mouth, tongue working him in and out. Sehun pulled himself free, bending back down to his knees and taking hold of Baekhyun's hips to move him onto his back. He groaned as Baekhyun instantly lifted his legs up to his chest, waiting for Sehun to take him. He laid on top of Baekhyun, leaning in to kiss him as he positioned himself. He was about to push himself inside when Baekhyun moved his hips down and did it himself, both grunting at the new and needed sensation.

"Yes," Baekhyun whispered, his hands gripping Sehun's toned back, nails digging into the skin.

Sehun started slow, with the lack of preparation he didn't want to hurt Baekhyun. He knew he was already stretching him, so he waited for Baekhyun to set a pace. Baekhyun pushed down onto Sehun, giving the signal he needed to start his attack. Sehun looked up to the mirror, watching as he drove himself in and out of Baekhyun, the way Baekhyun pushed back to meet each thrust. It was all too much, he could feel the knotting in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last long, especially if he continued to watch in the mirror. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his lips to Baekhyun's neck, sucking at the skin.

"More," Baekhyun breathed, trying to move himself up more to take all he could get from Sehun.

Sehun placed one hand on Baekhyun's hip, knuckles white, and he started diving in harder, earning a curse from Baekhyun. His eyes opened as he felt Baekhyun's slim fingers start playing at his own entrance. He looked down to see Baekhyun biting his lip with a smile. and he leaned in to take those lips into his mouth. He felt two fingers enter him, moving in a scissoring motion. It was all too much, and with a cry he sputtered into Baekhyun.

"Fuck...fuck Baekhyun," Sehun moaned, feeling himself empty into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled. "My turn." He took the headband from his eyes, focusing on Sehun who still had his eyes closed from his release. His pushed Sehun from his body, already missing the feeling of him. He coated his hand with Sehun's release and pumped himself a few times as he moved himself from under Sehun. "Stay how you are," he instructed when Sehun started to shift.

Sehun nodded, finally opening his eyes and watched Baekhyun in the mirror as he moved around behind him. Baekhyun caught his eyes in the mirror and with a smile he eased himself into Sehun. Sehun moaned, pressing one hand against the glass, the other keeping him in place on the ground. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Sehun as he began to move deeper inside of him. He took hold of his hips, bringing him back to meet each of his thrusts.

Baekhyun smirked at Sehun's reflection. Sehun started to lower his gaze, but with a quick smack to his ass snapped him back to attention. "Don't look away from me,” Baekhyun said. "I want you to watch what I'm doing to you."

Sehun could only nod, he was already hard again and knew the longer he watched Baekhyun drive into him, the less time it would take for him to come once more.

"Do you like it, Sehun? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes..." He moaned as Baekhyun snapped his hips, hitting his bundle of nerves. "Fuck yes."

Baekhyun moved his hips again, knowing he was striking the spot deep inside of Sehun. "Do you want me to make you come again?"

Sehun nodded, he couldn't trust if he tried to answer that any words would come out. Baekhyun moaned, picking up his speed, he could tell Baekhyun was just as close as he was. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun as his thrusts became erratic, as he found his own release, pulling Sehun into his second one.

A few more pumps for good measure and Baekhyun pulled out, kissing Sehun's back in the process. They rolled to the ground together, panting and laughing from the electric high they just hit. 

**  
Jongdae bent down to the floor, picking up a button. "Did someone lose a button? Oh there's another one over there!" he asked, standing up to look at the other band members who stood around the room.

Baekhyun caught Sehun's eyes, face already turning a slight shade of red, giving him a slight wink while biting down on his lip to keep from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
